


Elevator Conversation

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are together in the elevator.





	Elevator Conversation

Tony rubbed his eyes. He was so tired, it had been a long and hard week, but now the latest case was solved. He stood up and got into the elevator. And before the door closed, Gibbs also got in.

 _Shit._ Tony didn't like it to be alone with Gibbs. Because it still hurt. Four months had passed, since Gibbs and he had broke up. And it still hurt. He leaned the back of his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

“DiNozzo?”

He opened his eyes. “Yes?”

“We have to talk.”

“We ... have to talk?” His heart began to beat faster.

Gibbs nodded.

“OK, what do you wanna talk about?”

“Tony, I ...”

“Yes?”

“I wanna say you, that ... that ...”

“What?”

Gibbs just stared at him.

“Com' on, what do you wanna talk about?”

“Tony, I ... I ...”

“What?!” Tony lost his patience.

“I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the hopeful ending. :-) How will Tony react?


End file.
